THE BEST MAN
by Ashley Ayoub
Summary: Adrain loves Rose but Rose loves Dimitri. But what happen when Rose is forced to marry Adrian, will Dimitri be able to stop the wedding in time, and get their happily ever after? or will Rose become the new Mrs Ivashkov.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe it, Why did I have to do that?" I started pacing around my room in a hysterical state. I reached over and grab Rose necklace on my nightstand. I held it close to my chest. "Oh, Roza, I am so sorry, please forgive me." I walked out the door and started towards Rose room. I passed a couple of morio girls giggling on my way there whispering to each other. I signed loudly thinking back about what just happened a couple of hours ago.. "Damn it, I should have never let Rose walk away with him" I muttered. "I hope I can find them."

_*Flashback* _

_I was walking to Roses' room to pick her up so we could go out to lunch together, when I turned the corner, I gasped silently to myself . Rose was back up against the wall, with Adrian hovering over the top of her, looking deeply into her big brown eyes, with such an intensity that it made me feel like I should leave them two alone. How dare he. Rage filled my body, what the hell is he doing! THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND! Wait…was isn't Rose moving away from him, why isn't she doing something. She would never let him that close to her. Curiosity field my head, thinking if he get any closer I will make him regret he was born, but I want to see if Rose is going to stop him. Is there something going go between them? No I told myself, Roza loves me she would never break my heart that way, she wouldn't, would she? I watch carefully as Adrian lowered his head towards Roza slowly. I stiffened involuntarily, at the movement. They have been getting very close lately, and he could give her a loving family. I couldn't do that for her, maybe she realised that and is going to choose him. I wouldn't blame her, but it didn't ease the pain shooting through my heart any less. Rose look away from Adrian, obviously very uncomfortable. _

_"Adrian…," I heard Rose say hesitantly, looking at Adrian in a sympathy way,_

_" I'm so sorry, but like I said before, I… I just don't feel the same way about you, I do love you Adrian, but only like a brother not romantically; I'm so sorry." Rose moved out from his left arm, and patted his back and started walking back toward her room. Relief filled my heart instantly, Roza still love me, oh… I was so stupid to think that what she felt for him was anything else. I sighed silently. _

_"Thank god" I whispered. I turned the corner ready to gather Rose up into my arms instantly, wanting to feel her warmth .But before I got the chance, Adrian grab her and spun Roza around and kissed her passionately fully on the lips. _

_"HEY, GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" I yelled. I grabbed Adrian by the scruff of his neck and punched him right it the nose. I heard a loud satisfying cracking sound. Good I thought the will teach you to touch my girl. Not once did it go through my head that I would get court __marshalled__ for attacking a morio none the less a royal morio, favourite nephew on the queen; but I didn't care, I couldn't stop myself, rage clouded my thoughts and judgement, I persistently kept on punching Adrian over and over again. _

_"STOP, PLEASE DIMITRI STOP, YOU'LL KILL HIM, STOP!" I barely heard Rose's voice,(which is hard not to hear) in the background, screaming at me to stop. Rose tackled me to the ground, she grabbed my hands a kissed me passionately on the lips. My moments and thrashing immediately stop as I kissed her back. She got up and went to check on Adrian; He was passed out on the floor, lying in a puddle of his own blood. I looked down at my own hands, they were covered in blood…. Adrian's blood. _

_" What have I done?" I got up and brushed myself off. I reached up and tried my hair up into a pony tail. I look at Rose and watched as she brushed Adrian's black hair back out of his eyes. Anger rose up in me again and I took it out on the closest person, which happened to be Rose. _

_"This is your fault, if hadn't always been leading his on this would have never of happen!" I yelled. I saw Rose flinch. I turned my back on Rose and Adrian and walked away._

_*End of flash back*_

I reached Rose room, I raised my hand up to knock on her door when I heard at high pitched scream coming from behind the door. I kicked the door down to find…. Rose sinning around in Adrian's arms screaming with, is that happiness. "WHAT GOING ON MY HERE? LET GO OF HER!" Rose jumped out of Adrian's arms and looked at sharply me. I took a sharp intake of air. Her eyes they were full of utter hatred and disgust. She looked into my eyes unflinching. "Roza…. Baby? " I said nervously.

"How dare you call me that! How dare you!" She screamed

"I…Ros…" I started to say, totally in shock

"After all you have done why can't you leave me alone, I love Adrian not you." Though words broke my heart , why would she say that to me? Time stop I started to see thing in slow motion

"Rose… is this because of what happen this morn…." My sentence died off, I looked at Rose's left hand, middle finger and saw a big diamond engagement ring, looking at me glistering in a sunlight. Tears started to rise in my eyes, I don't understand what's happening. Is this a dream. This can't be real.

"Dimitri, man," Adrian started to say with a big grin on his face "how about you be my best man, as a nice gesture." I was still in shock.

"What no way, that's my girlfriend not yours! " I yelled. As soon as I said that Rose stepped up and punched me right in the face and everything went black…

I woke up, with a killer headache, and I was tied to a chair. I started to panic and started struggling with the chains tie around my hands, feet and upper abdomen. All of a sudden I hear a cold laugh, the laugh of none other than Adrian Ivashkov, "Where am i? where's Rose?" He just looked at me with amused gleaming eyes, staring at me smugly. I gave him a steady death stare back that Rose would have been proud of. Rose.. oh.. my Roza, why would she say those thing. I felt as those I light bulb just went off in my head. "That's it" I whispered out loud my mistake.

"What's the matter, cradle robber?, can't move? " Asked Adrian with and stupidest biggest grin in history. Lucky he didn't hear me, which is surprising. I wasn't listening to him, i didn't care at the moment. I looked up at Adrian towering over me, angrily, probably because I am not playing this games of him by not saying anything to him. I thought back to how Rose was acting before, it was like it was reverse and she was treating me like Adrian and Adrian like me. It was almost like Adrian compelled her. Wait a minute... that prick did compel my Roza into loving him and hating me! I was furious, HOW DARE HE I AM GOING TO KILL THE FUCKING ASS

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I felt my arms pushing against the chains trying to break them, but I couldn't they were too strong. I looked up at Adrian. "What do you want from Rose and I?" said defeated in my attempted to break the chains.

"Nothing at all, I don't want anything from you nor my beloved Rose, do you know why?...because I already have it" Adrian said, while leaning in closer to me, right up to my face. Adrian grabbed my face and forced me to look into his bright green eyes. I couldn't look away, it was almost like a pull that was keeping me there looking into his eyes. Adrian eyes narrowed. "Now, Dimitri, you won't be getting in the way of me and my little Dhampir, will you now? " I feel shocked and surprise going through going through my body. He was trying to compel me, just like he did with Rose. I thought to myself, why isn't it working on me but.

"No, of course I won't. Why would I want to break you and Rose up, you two are perfect for each other." I said to Adrian. If he thinks that his compulsion has worked on me he won't suspect me for trying to get to Rose, and break her out of this terrible compulsion. I looked up at Adrian again, to see if he brought my acted. Can you tell if someone is faking it? I bloody hope not, judging by the new smile pasted on Adrian face i would say you can fake it. Adrian straighten himself back up with a smile on his face.

"Good, that's very good. I don't need an angry Russian on my back do i?" He started laughing, I joined him, trying to keep up appearances.

"Don't worry man, you won't" I said with a smile on my face. I felt sick on the inside. If he really loves Rose like he said he does he wouldn't be doing this. Adrian untied me from the chair, and held out a hand to me. I took it and got up. I was quite stiff form the chains. I started moving awards the door that had the exit sign on it, but before I could get there Adrian yelled out to me. "Oh Dimitri,"

"Fuck" I muttered. I turned around to face Adrian. "Yes, Adrian." I tried to say in a happy voice

"You didn't give me an answer yet." I looked at him puzzled, what question did he asks me. Can I steel your girlfriend, was not one of them. I keep on looking at him with a frown on my face trying to think. "Would you be my best man?" I stared at him blankly, what the fuck, he thinks he can steel MY GRIL and them force her to marry him and then have the nerve to try and compel me and ask me to be the best man. Oh I fuck no. he is lucky he is still breathing. I have to put my anger a side.

"Of course I would, I would be honoured to be your Best man" It killed me to say it but and did it for Rose. Adrian came over to me and opened up his arms for a hug. "Brother, man, come here and give me a hug, a new you would always turn around." I unfortunately went over to Adrian and gave him a big brotherly hug. I walked out of the gym and headed to my room for some much needed thinking.

_12 hours later._

" Lissa, Lissa…It's Dimitri open up!" It was 10am and I was at Lissa door, I needed to see if Adrian compulsion worked on her too. I don't think it would work on another sprit uses, I guess I will see.

"Come in Dimitri." Yelled Lissa in return. I walked inside her room. Lissa was standing beside her bed looking a 20 different dress.

"Wow, Lissa, what's the occasion?" I asked she looked at me with stunned wide eyes. She gasped.

"What's the occasion, ROSE IN GETTING MARRIED! That's the occasion" Lissa yelled at me in excitement. Okay looks like Adrian can compel other sprit uses. Damn it. Looks like I will have to do this on my own.

TO BE CONTINUTED….


	2. Chapter 2

Um…..so how do I get out of this now. "Oh…yeah sorry I having a moment. It's been a long night, guard duty." I said as an excuse I need to get out of hurry because she gets suspicious and tells Adrian.

"That's okay, I am just so excited! I can't believe that I am a brides made! I so happy!" Lissa exclaimed. I smiled at Lissa, I guess it is nice to see her so happy, at least one thing is good about this.

"That great Lissa, I am glad you're so happy, it's going to be a happy day for all of us." I started to walk towards the door. Just as I opened it Lissa asked a painful question.

"Dimitri are you going to the wedding? To celebrate my sister big day!" I turned around a forced another happy smile that kills me inside.

"Yes, I am the Best Man."

_**LATER THAT DAY **_

I still can't believe what's happening. What I am I going to do? I asked myself. I was in my room having a panic attack. Ring…ring…ring ring. I heard my phone going off. "Hello?"

"Dimitri, это - Бабушка, я знаю что происходит с Вами Roza, не волнуйте моего мальчика, все случается для большей пользы впредь, которая затронет много жизней людей мой мальчик." ** (Dimitri, it's Grandma, I know what's going on with you Roza, don't worry my boy, everything is happening for a greater good for the future, that will affect many people lives my boy.")**

"Какой бабушка, что Вы говорите? Как теряет Roza помощь людям, я чувствую, что я умираю." I exclaimed at my grandmother.** ("What grandmother what are you saying? How is losing Roza helping people I feel like I am dying.")**

Ха, помощь находится на пути, Вы поймете это, Пока Dimitri.** ("Ha, help is on the way, you'll figure it out, Bye Dimitri.")**

Гм хорошо любите Вас бабушка пока. "**("Um ok love you grandmother bye.")** I have no one what grandmother talking about but she never been wrong before. I wonder what she meet by help is coming? Oh… I am so confused, I looked over to my right and the alarm clock on my small side table. 6.30am better head down to get something to eat and go work out in the gym.

_**3 HOURS LATER**_

I could feel my wet hair soaked it sweat dripping down my back, I just same back from a heavy workout, I pushed myself to the limit until I could do no more, my body was exhausted and sweaty and my skin on my hands was ripped to shreds. I needed to get all the tension out of my body, and the best way to do that was to take it out on the bag. I wrapped a towel around my hair and wiped me face. Everything just seemed clearer to me now. I do admit that my plan isn't perfect but what other choice do I have.

_***Flashback* **_

_I was punching the punching bag like my life depend on it, sweat pouring down my back making puddles at my feet. Left hook, right hook, upper cut, duck, kick, left hook, right hook, upper cut, duck, kick, I have been doing that for the last 2 hours and a half. My breath was coming quick and hard. Tears were running down my face at a fast rate like my heart. Left hook, right hook, upper cut, duck, kick, I did it again. I missed my Roza I need her so much I love her, I can't live without her. I fell to the ground with a thud, I loudly strangling sound escape my lips and large sob ripped my chest apart. I was on my knees with my face in the palms of my hands, my I could feel my face tear stricken with the mix of sweat and blood. I need a plan, I need a plan, think Dimitri come on, Rose is always saying a give these wise life session to her, now why when I need a really smart and wise plan my mind is blank. I looked up and past the bag, this gym is the gym Rose and I trained in when she was a student only months ago. We came back st Vladimir on request of __Headmistress__Kirova's, she wanted Rose and I to help train of the novices and Lissa and Adrian came with us.__ Well if I look at this is a logical light, what I need to do is get Rose to remember me and how we were in love, ok so how do I do that? I sat down on the floor still inside the gym and stared straight ahead at the bag in front of me, ok so um… how do you break someone out of compulsion? Um… ok well I need to remind her somehow, I know it's possible to have flash back while under compulsion I need her to try and access the memories, but how? Well I could try and say some of the things I have before that Roza loved and try and get her to go to some of the place we have been together and try and remind her. Ok that's my plan get Roza to remember. Ok I can do that. Oh… god I hope this so called help come soon. _

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

Now, Adrian still thinks I am under his compulsion, good, I intended to keep it that way. I have access to the wedding now and that mean I can get closer to Rose. I just need to shock her out of this, I need to remind her who she is. I sat down on my bed inside my room. The rooms given to the guardians were small, but then again we don't really need big rooms. I have a small kitchenette to the right in my room. A bed in the centre of the room up against the wall, and two arm chair with a plasmas TV in front of the bed with the TV on the wall.

"Okay um… ok, well first thing first I needed to find out how much time I am working with." I muttered to myself.

**10 mins later**

Bloody Adrian, answer the bloody door. I was currently pounding on Adrian door, so hard that the door was quivering like the hinges were about to break at any moment.

"ADRIAN!...OPEN UP THIS DOOR NOW! I listened for any movement inside, finally I heard a groan. He's probably drunk like usual.

"Who's there?" Adrian groggy voice yelled out to me.

"It's Dimitri, get your drunken ass up an open this door."

"All right, hang on."

I waited a couple of minutes outside. No doubt he probably stumbling around his room trying to find the door. I heard the locks start to turn.

"Hey Dimitri man, come in brother." Adrian looked like shit, how could Rose ever like him. There's her name again. Rose, my Roza. Don't worry Roza I'll get you back to me. Just you wait . Wait what did he just call me? yuck… no way in hell, would I ever be his brother. He's a discussing pig, especial with treating women, in the manor he does. He better not be sleeping with other women, even though their engagement isn't real he better not be cheating on her, in any sense of the word. Oh my god, he better not be sleeping with anyone, especial not my Roza!

"Adrian, you look like shit." I pointed out

"Ha, yeah I know man, those girls are tiring me out bro…I mean I love Rose and Lissa but oh my god their a force to be reckon with especial Lissa, it's all flowers this and appointments that we have to go the church later today to see if we can get married there, even though I not really into the whole god thing, but you know Rose wants to be in a big church, I don't know man it's tiring. Then after that they want to go to all the flower stores, about ten of them they want to go to. I mean just pick a flower there all nice." Adrian complained about.

"Yeah suck to be you." I laughed half heartily. If I was marring the women of my dream I would take her to a hundred of florist . I let out a big gush of air.

"Yeah I know right, swap ya?" Adrian said to me, only if he knew what I was really thinking he would be very surprise. Swap him he is compelling my girlfriend into marrying him I would swap a hundred lives to have her back.

"As much I has would love to talk to you Adrian I actual got work to do today, you know I have guard duty. So I will just cut to the chase why I am here." I said impatiently I don't really need to be here just getting what feels like a hot poker shoved in my chest with seeing this horrid man talking about his future wife my Roza.

"Okay Dimitri what's it you want to know?" Adrian sat down in him air chair. I stepped inside his room, it's smelled of sex, drugs and alcohol. I cringed my nose in disgust. How can he live like with, how can he live with himself the vile pig and pathetic excuse of a morio or any person in that matter.

"Well you didn't tell me before when it the wedding?" I asked, this is really why I came here to see how come time I have, left. My eyes were steady focused on him awaiting his answer which fill affect mine and Roza life.

"Oh that, yeah sorry dude I forgot to tell you…um I don't really know but we were thinking in about a week so next Wednesday probably."

"WHAT! THAT'S NOT ENOUGH TIME." I didn't mean to react that way but it just came out a week how am I going to get Rose to break out of this in a week? I need a plan and it's not enough time. Adrian gave me a funny look. Crap!

"Er um that's great just very sudden, it's not enough time to plan a wedding." I said with a forced smile I hope he brought it.

"I know it's not long but I want to make in legal now, I feel like I can't stand another minute without my claim on that sexy women."

A claim, he talks about her like she is an object, love doesn't need to rushed like that. I know the really reason, he just wants to marry her in case she breaks out of the compulsion. That sick evil bustard I wish I could rip he apart right now, in this room.

"Yeah it's sooner than I thought, not much time to think of a good wedding present. I better practice my waltz."

"Ha-ha yeah Rose and I are going to start taking those too." Adrian said in a throaty laugh, while grabbing a bottle of vodka out of his mini fridge.

"Okay well I better leave you and your Vodka alone now. Bye Adrian"

"huh? Oh…yeah BYE!"

When I closed the door to Adrian room I felt like my heart was breaking in two piece again. A week... I only have a week to break my one and only love out of the strongest kind of morio compulsion there is out there. Well other than striogo compulsion. A week. I was walking the hall, not knowing where I am walking just walking anywhere. I slide down the wall towards my left and drew my face in between my two large knees. My pulse started in increase and go faster, I could feel my heart pounding wildly like it was going to exploded though my chest at any moment. I took in deep breath though my mouth, trying to control my heart rate. I felt dizzy and nausea. The words a week kept pounding though my head. A week, in a week if I don't prevent it my love will be marriage to Adrian that sick, compulsions wielding, fuck head. I felt someone hand on my shoulder I looked up at the mysterious person who hand was on me, It took me a couple for second for my eyes to focus on the person in front of me, thanks to my blurry eyes. I didn't realize I had been crying. I gasped out loud at the sight of the person peering down at me. I never thought I would see this person again, let alone right in front of me at Saint Val's.

" What? Zemy?, what are y…" that was the last thing I said and saw before the world went black once again.

**Sometime later**

I open my eyes again with a major headache once again. I groaned loudly and rolled over. I was on something soft, too soft to be the ground. "Oh what happening to me?" I yelled out to no one particular or so I thought.

"Well my boy it looks like your girl my daughter has been compel, by that bloody Ivashkov, and were going to kill him and break Rose out of this."

"WHO'S THAT!" I jumped up into a defensive stand with arms and legs positioned and ready to attack and defend myself; ready to take on anything and anyone. My head felt like lead and was still dizzy.

"Ha, please boy save me your childish fighting and speeches, time is not of the hour and we have much to do" Abe said watching me from a distance like I was an amusing clown; which in reality I was about to attack him. I looked at Abe he had a beautiful gold, red and black scarf which looked like one of a kind, I watched as Ibrahim Mazur walked closer to me with a signature snake like smirk plastered on his face while one of his illegal bodyguards pulled up a chair in front of my small queen bed. I looked behind Abe and saw four other Dhampir men dress in a while and black attire. Then Abe's words caught on with me.

"Huh, what R-o-s-e is y..your d-daught-er? My voice kept on breaking, I never thought I would see Abe Mazar sitting beside my bed with me, my voice was sore from the early day events. Abe let out a throaty ice cold laugh that chill me to the bone while tremor ran back my spine.

"Yes, bet you didn't see that one coming mmm? Yes Janie and I were once a very good item back in the day. That's another story my son, now from what I have gathered from your lovely Grandmother, we need a plan.

To be continued again….


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't know the vampire Academy story nor the character, I only own the plot. **

**Sorry this is short, and thank you all who replied I am touched **** Also picture of clothing is on my profile. **

Abe PRO

"Troy, what do you think the gold, white and black scarf or the gold, red and black scarf?" I asked one of my superior and fearsome bodyguard while standing in front of my impressive exclusive scarf collection.

"Each are more the finest silks on the earth Master, each are beautiful and would fit this occasions."

"Now come Troy; I know they are both beautiful and furthermore, but which would you chose?" typical guards not giving a straight forward answer.

"The gold, red and black one Sir; that's what I would recommend."

"Ah very good Troy, now come we have business to attend to…" I walked out of my walk in wardrobe which was the size of a large size bedroom. A gently put on the pure gold and blackest of the blackest silks scarfs with red while walking to my waiting car; I had a black jacket on, a red dress shirt with a black and red frilled middle part going down , my pure gold hooped earing and black dress shoes.

Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring I could hear and feel phone in my black silk jacket, as I opened my phone I looked at the ID number, it said unknown. "Um…this should be interesting….Hello"

"Abe, hello; i hope you are well?" the voice said of whom I recognises and know quite well.

"Why…hello, what a pleasant surprise hearing from you; I am quite well I trust you are the same?"

"Yes, yes very well, now I have some news you need to know straight away." As the voice on the other end said my interested peak immediately.

"Some illegal news I hope." I said with a wicked smirk becoming on my face, there is a reason the people call me Zmey.

"Yes it is, but this isn't good news….." my smile drops, I climbed into the car and listened to the rest of the story, as the story of the news got explained and longer the more angry and determine to kill this person that the person was talking about on the phone to me.

"I see, I understand thank you, I will take care of it, if you would be so kind please prepare the other end for the plans." I said in a control tight voice.

"yes of course, goodbye Ibrahim." The voice said and hanged up the phone.

I felt like I was going to exploded from anger. Rage boiled up inside me, I could feel the air around the car getting tighter and tense. I saw my drivers shoulder start to roll backward as in to stretch them, he could free my rage in the air change.

"THE AIRPORT NOW!"

"Right away sir" the car sudden fish tailed and shot off in the opposite direction of where we were heading and too the airport.

"Who are we torturing first Zmey?" Zmey the Russian word for Snake a nickname most people call me by, by driver who is also I close bodyguard asked from the stirring wheel.

"You will see, dear friend, you will see." A dangerously killer smile creped on my face, a smile that few have seen and those who have are dead in a grave yard coffin with limb missing and mangled .

I picked up my phone once more and dialled a number I haven't used in quite a long time, and called. I could hear the dial tone ringing while waiting for the person to pick up; it was almost as if it was mocking me…ring….ring…ring…ring

"Hello?" a womanly voice answered.

"Hello gorgeous, miss me?" i replied in a teasing mocking tone. I heard her gasp and then she said…

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys sorry this one took a while. I am going away for nine days and I have plenty idea for the next chapter which I promise will be quite long for you guys, so here is chapter 4 enjoy. Also this is dedicated to all my readers of course I love you all, and just wanted to give a shout out to **SmokeAndMirrors1713

**From Ash xxxx.**

**Disclaimer: you know how is it, I don't know anything excepted the plot and Troy ;) **

Chapter 4

Back to DPOV.

I was riding in the car with Abe, I still hadn't gotten over the shocked of Abe been at St Vladimir much less him sting beside my bed telling me he is going to help me get Roza back without even meaning the age gap between us and our relationship. Maybe he fine with it. I looked over at Abe and he gave me a cold look, okay maybe he doesn't approve; but I guess he wants his daughter to be happy. I wonder if this is what grandmother (Yeva) meant by help? Abe wouldn't tell me where we are going, he said it was top secret hmmmmm I wonder.

"Sir we are approaching the location, we will arrive in 2 minutes." Troy, one of Abe body guards said. I looked throw the think black titled windows, and the scenery was filled with mountains and tress everywhere. Now I really want to know where we are headed.

"Right, thank you Troy" Without a glance at the front of the car Abe replied to Troy. We have been on the road now for 7 hours and 14 minutes, but how was counting. Adrian had wanted to know where I was going when he asked me today if I wanted to come with him and the girls, I told him I had to do guardian business outside the academy. I thought and so did Abe that it would be best if Adrian didn't know about the sudden visitor in the academy, Adrian would no doubt try to get to Abe to control his mind also. I wonder what they are doing now, I wonder what Rose is doing, what they are doing together. I felt like a part of my heart and soul had been ripped away, I felt so lost and empty without her, and the thought of them together doing couple thing almost killed me. I couple picture them holding hands walking down the street, getting lunch out together flying to exotic and remote places together drinking champagne and eating chocolate covered doughnuts the one that Roza loved. I small smile of sadness appeared on my face of thinking about her on the doughnuts, something came between that women and her doughnuts, and I mean no one. It sadden me to think of the things that he could offer her that I couldn't, the money he had could buy her anything her heart desire, he could give her a family like I can't. he could treat her like a queen like she deserves. No… I can't think that way; I love Rose and she loves me for me. He has forced her to do this against her will; if he truly loves her like I do he wouldn't do that to her, he wouldn't be able to be this selfish and sick. He would let her be true and happy….with me. A tear ran down my check and fell onto the ground.

"Don't worry my son, we will get her back. You will have her back soon enough Dimitri." Abe said to me with a look of determination and sympathy on his face. "I own what's it's like to lose the women you love Dimitri, not to another man by force, by force yes but no too another man and I have had to watch her from the shadows." I looked up at Abe unexpectedly.

"What happened?" I asked him with wonder if my voice. He knows how I feel, he feels my pain, which is probably why he hasn't chewed my head off yet for being with his only child. I heard Abe sign loudly and his head lowed until he was staring at his lap.

"Dimitri I can plainly see you love my daughter, even though I haven't been there for her while she was growing up I have always been watching her. I loved her from a distance. As much as it kills me to know she has all grown up and now has you a man 7 year her senior which I am not exact happy but, which we will be talking about once this whole or deal is over." Abe gave me a stern look at the last bit while I put my head down in embarrassment and shame.

"I know of the age gab I have thought about that since I feel for Rose and tried to fight it and so did so but I guess we wer…." Abe's voice over power my small but firm and determine voice, I love Rose and nothing else mattered.

"Meant to be together." I know Dimitri like I said I have been watching her since she was little, I saw the way you would look at her and the way she would look at you and how you fought your attraction to each other. Also we will be talking about how you had sex with my underage daughter I may add, which I am very very unhappy with to put it lightly." Abe features sudden change to deadly and very pissed off. I looked anywhere but is his direction, in the end I ended up staring at my shoes like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Sir we are here." I jumped, the sudden cold, unemotional voice said from the front of the car which had just come to a sudden stop. I looked up and to the front and into the eyes of Troy. Something about this man remind me of someone but whom?

"Very good, thank you Troy." Abe was already out of the car as he replied to the driver but I knew he would have heard him.

**To be continued again!**


	5. Chapter 5

We stepped into a large warehouse. I looked around at saw countless number of crates with the sticker on the side reading EXPLOVSIVES, by the look of it there would have been more than a hundred easily. Behind them and off to the left a bit I could see a round table with three seats around them. The warehouse was packed not cluttered type of packed, organised but still full. As far as my eye could see I could see hundreds of very expensive cars, I could recognize some of the cars, the most expensive cars in the world.

"I see you taken a liking to my car collection Dimitri." Abe suddenly appeared beside me. I didn't even realize that I moved inside the warehouse and over to the cars. I was currently standing next to a Bugatti Veyron Super Sport Car.

"Yes that's a Bugatti Veyron Super Sport Car, my boy." Said Abe, as if answering a question I had asked. My eyes were locked with it, these cars are very rare and just specular.

"Wow, I have never seen one before it's just wow." I replied month hanging open.

" Yes I found this beauty in Australia a few years back. Cost me $2,400,000, it's an Aluminium, Narrow Angle 8 Liter W16 Engine, and in 2.4 second can get up to 60km/h; the highest speed it can get up to is **267 mph** (_429 km/h_). Abe stated proudly as he should be

"wow." Was all I could say.

"Yes well if you would come to the table we will get a move on." I followed Abe to the table as he said this. "If you like after this all deal you can play with me other cars I saw you looking at." Abe pulled out a folder while telling me this. I peeked over at it and saw a bunch over names and addresses on the piece of paper he pulled out, I could see it said:

Hennessey Venom GT: **260 mph** (_418 km/h_), 0-60 mph in 2.5 seconds, has a 6.2-liter LS9 Turbocharged V8 Twin Turbo V8 Engine producing 1200 hp, with a price tag of $950,000

Koenigsegg Agera R: **260 mph** (_418 km/h_), 0-60 mph in 2.9 secs. 5.0-liter V8 Engine with twin turbo's, housing 1099 hp. Base price is $1,600,000.

SSC Ultimate Aero: **257 mph** (_413 km/h_), 0-60 in 2.7 secs. Twin-Turbo V8 Engine with 1183 hp, base price is $654,400.

"Troy…come, give these to," BANG! The sound echoed off all the wall in the warehouse and cut off what Abe was saying in the process. We all looked around the warehouse curiously to see what had made that noise. Abe's bodyguard had jumped up at the sound and pulled out there weapons and some ran over to left side of the warehouse and grabbed some of the thousands of weapons on the wall, bench, tables and etc. I looked at the explosives wearily, I hope to god that doesn't blow up all we are all dead in seconds. BANG! Another bang went off outside. It didn't sound like a gun going off it was like something or rather someone had hit of fallen on the roof.

"It's okay boys put away your weapon this person is not a danger to us. I looked at Abe carefully, how did he know it was a person and furthermore how did he know they weren't a danger to us? All the men put their guns, knives and the rest of their weapons away trusting Abe and following his orders; expect Troy he moved in front of Abe in a protective stance guns at the ready, while he motioned another man close to him whom I don't know to stand behind Abe.

"Dimitri shall we." I looked over at Abe who had silently sat back down at the table with ease. It had been 10 minutes since the last noise. I reluctantly sat back down also while keeping an eye open at the open door way. Snap…Snap I should my head, and focused back on Abe as he drew his hand from clicking in my face.

"Oh Dimitri I also made a call earlier and called someone who can call and will help." I looked at Abe unexpectedly.  
" What?...who did you call?"

" Will see find out very shortly I suspect in out 20seconds, but I can promise you they are very, very interested and keen to help and get started with helping Rose." Abe smiled at me in creepy type of smirk and went right down to me core, i shiver unintentional. I opened my mouth to reply, but before I had the chance Abe said,

"Ha…here they are." While looking up at the roof. BANG! SNACK!

"Ouch…what the fuuuu ARRRRR!" I blocked the punches come at my face, flying with an incredible speed. I flipped off my back and straddled the person and punched her in the face. Wait what! A women I can't fit a women. I suddenly stopped my advance on hurting the fiery woman beneath me and receive and swift punch to the face and an a push to the chest I quickly jumped off at the woman. She copied my moment and stood in front of me in an attack stance; she reminded me of a fiery tiger ready to punch on her prey. I swallowed loudly in fear, I am no weak fighter but under her stare I felt as strong as a new born baby, I could tell that her greatest desires was to rip me apart.

"Isn't she beautiful." I heard Abe whisper behind me and then his creepy laugh. Well looks like no help from him nor anyone else.

"Now please, it's not my fault I am doing everything I can to help her, that's why I am here. Can't we stop this and talk." I said to the woman in front of me. I just hoped she didn't know Rose and I having sex in the cabin.

"YOU FUCKING SLEPT WITH HER!" I will kill you. She jumped up like a wild animal and the last thing I saw was a foot coming towards my head.

Abe's POV

"Now was that really necessary?" I looked a Dimitri laying in a buddle of his own bloody surrounding his head. Better get him fixed up I suppose. "Troy, Kassie get 2 other men and carry him out, get him to Martin. My thoughts started to drift off to how Martin the spirit user came to me.

***FLASHBACK!***

_It was pouring down with rain outside my study I could hear and see the water hitting the roof and running down the widows; in my study I have pure black carpet with white walls and a glass ceiling so I could see straight outside. I could feel the rains power outside, it felt like pure heaven and relaxing. All water uses like myself felt that way when close to rain. I was sitting down in my black study chair thinking about this boy Martin I had just heard out. I had just sent my men out after him to find him and bring him back to me. People were saying he is a freak and could heal people and kill them by one touch; so of course they through the poor 8 year old boy out on the cold wet streets, when by the sounds of it, it's the forgotten element of spirit which Lissa Dragomir has. _

"_Boss this is the boy." One of the guard said and pushed the small boy towards me. I looked at the small child in front of me ._

"_Please child, come sit." He was soaking wet, and covered in dirt. Troy my most trusted bodyguard walked in and put a big black towel around the child body and gave him so hot chocolate, with some clothing that would fit him. _

"_Now child tell me your story," I order the child. His eyes were as wide as saucers just staring straight at me is fear. "I won't hurt you no matter what you have down or some young one…now tell me."_

"_I didn't mean to…I really didn't. my dog Molly, she is a Labrador and she jjjjjjumped over the gate and I hhhhearrdddd her yelp." The boy finished his sentence he was shaking head to toes and was stuttering from the cold._

"_Troy take him to one of the guest bedroom and prepare a bath for him. He will stay there for the night." I looked towards the doorway where I knew Troy was standing._

"_Boy what is your name?" I gently asked the frightened child. He was staring at the lighting that you could see for the ceiling._

"_Mmmmartin." He replied._

"_Ok Martin, Troy my guard is going to take you upstairs to your room for the night, you will have a warm bath and change into those clothes next to you and then troy will take you back down to me in here and you will continue your story, okay." I told Martin._

"_Okay,…" He got up and started walking toward the door with Troy, who had come up behind Martin while I was speaking. Martin stopped walking and turned back around to look at me. "Thank you Sir." He turned away with Troy and went upstairs._

_20 MINS LATER! STILL IN FLASHBACK!_

_Martin was sitting down in the study again with me in him new silk clothes all clean and warm._

"_Now Martin what happened after your dog Molly jumped the gate?" I wanted to get straight back into this and find out if he really is a spirit user._

"_Well I heard her yelp and I ran out after her and so did my mummy and daddy. But she was dead, mum pushed my back for her and felt for a pulse and there saw none. Mummy said she was dead. I was really upset and I fell on my knees and started to cry, she was my birthday present which was yesterday, I turned 8. Then I felt a power like I don't know how to explain it felt warm and happy and then Molly jumped up and started licking my face. I was so happy and I turned to make parents but they were backing away from me. They said I had a gold glow around me and called me a freak. They my dad fell backward and cut his hand on a piece of glass so I ran over to him to see if he was okay and one of my tears landed on his cut and it healed. Then they grabbed me and put me in the car and in was dark by then and pushed me out of the car and drove away." Martin finished his story with tears from what his parents did, what terrible parents. I pulled a blade out from my draw in my study and put it on my desk._

"_bbuuttttt you ssaid yyyou wouldn't hhhuuurrt meeeee!" Martin jumped up and ran toward the door way but Troy grabbed him and put him back in the chair. I lifted the blade and walked towards the boy and sat on my desk right in front of him._

"_I want you to heal me." I stated, then as fast as a tiger I stabbed myself with the blade the knife pocked though the other side of my skin. I pulled it out without so much as a ow._

"_oh my, oh my, why you do that? Didn't it hurt? Martin looked green from the blood pouring on my carpet and my bloody hand._

" _Heal me." I repeated myself to Martin again._

"_I..um..okay." He leaned forward and I saw water tear up in his eyes. I watched as a tear drop land on my hand. Instantly I could see it starting to heal I could feel it in my body regain the blood and strength I lost from it. I looked at Marlin and a smile appeared on my face. I looked back down at my hand and it was completely healed no trance what so ever that anything happened._

"_Brilliant!" I exclaimed. Martin how would you like to live with me, you have nowhere else to go so you don't have much of a choice. I can give you the type of life people could know dream off. You can have all the toys and things you like, all the latest clothes and see all different countries. Would do you say?"_

"_Yes, yes please I would love to thank you so much. But um…you not going to throw me out or hate me?" He asked with more tears in his eyes but this times afraid of being out casted and hurt._

" _No I am not, I am going to treat you like my own," I told the boy. "But you must do something for me of course." _

"_Oh ANYTHING!" The boy exclaimed happily._

"_You can't tell anymore of this or your…gift. Tell people you are me nephew if you must. Also when I or one of the guards asks you, you must heal us or who we want you to heal. So you understand?" I looked down at the boy with a serious expression on my face._

"_Yes of course I will. If you will let me stay here with you." He asked me still happy with relief of not having to go back to the streets._

"_Then it is done." I said as a clapped my hand._

_***END OF FLASHBACK.***_

"ABEEEEEEEEE!" I looked up suddenly to see that lovely woman in front of me. Her face my red and a bruise could been seen which was starting to turn purple.

"Sorry I was lost in thought. How can I help you?" I asked with my signature smirk on my face.

"Well for started you can pay attention and second tell me what's going on." She replied

"Well you pretty much know everything I explained on the phone." I could see her eyes glance off and stare at nothing.

_**ANOTHER FLASH BACK**_

_**UNKNOWN PROV**_

_I just walked in through the door when my phone started to ring. I glance down at the caller ID it read ABE, If I was getting a call from him then it must be bad. _

"_What's wrong?" i demanded to know in an all serious don't fuck with me tone._

"_What no hi Abe how are you?" the person reply through the phone._

"_Abe what's wrong, tell me now, is it Rose, what has she does?" I wonder what trouble she has done this time, she problem killed someone this time. I heard a deep sigh from Abe._

"_You may want to take a seat." He said in such a voice that made him sound like he has aged a thousand years. I walked over to the couch and seat down, and crossed my legs._

"_I am sitting, Abe please what's going on?" I said in a small sad voice. _

"_Well your right's it's Rose. She has been compelled to marry Adrian Ivashkov and Dmitri and Rose are in love and have already slept together, Now before you say anything let me finish…." I was just about to start screaming at him but I restrained myself….for now. _

"_Continue!" I replied in a tight rage filled voice._

" _He has compelled everyone at court, but not Dimitri which I don't know why but we'll find out later…they are getting married in 3 days on Wednesday. We have to stopped it but we can't kill him as much as I want to we have to figure out how to get everyone out of their compelled state, also se can't be seen by Adrian nor anyone else other than Dimitri in case he compels us." Abe finished his little story. You could only hear silence, no one was speaking. I was still processing this information. _

"_Where are you?" I said in a breathed whisper._

"_At the warehouse in Italy, you know where."_

"_Is Dimitri there?" I asked with rage who dare he fuck an underage girl._

"_yes, he is. Shall I warn he of your arrival. I trust you will be here quickly. I have already book your plane ticket for you, they should be in your mail box. The plan leave in 2 hours."_

"_Thank you Abe. No don't tell him because when I get there I will rip him LIMB TO LIMB!" as I said that I hanged up the phone and went to pack._

_**FLASHBACK OVER!**_


	6. Chapter 6 very short sorry

DPOV

"Dimitri…Dimitri….Dimitri wake up!" someone with an angelic voice was yelling my name. what do they mean by wake up? I am awake..aren't I?

"DIMITRI!" a women. It sound like a women. I couldn't see her, was I blind? I tried again, no wait…my eyes lids are close and feeling heavy. I tried once again to open my eyes and they were instantly filled with light. My vision way blurry, I waited for it to settle. I blinked a couple of time to try and focus my sight. I gasp I couldn't believe who saw siting over my, peering into my eyes with corner and what I haven't seen in a while…..love.

"Rose?" I said hesitantly, I didn't want to scare her and retrieve a reaction like I had before.

"Dimitri, my love." I smile stretched out on her face, it made her face shine along with my world. Is this some cruel trick or has she really come back to me?

"Dimitri, I am so sorry for what I have said to you…. I love you and only you; I always have." She bent forward towards my face with brown eyes focused on my lips. I tried to push my body forward, to get my elbows under my body, but it was hard; I felt so heavy. Her lips were inches away, I used all my strength and pushed forward. Our lips connected; I felt like I was in returned to heaven, her heaven. It was like fireworks going on where our lips meet. But she pulled away to soon. Her eyes were shining with happiness.

" Dimitri, I don't have much time away from Adrian he will come looking for me soon." I nodded my head at her still stunned that she was her in front of my and still recovering for A the passionate kiss we just shared.

"Now comrade this is serious, " she said with a smile and a wink of the old nickname she has only had, " the wedding is in 3 days, okay now you must help me okay, I can't get married to him please help me Dimitri." She said this to me with pleading eyes.

" What do you mean, Roza I don't understand. You don't have to what going on I don't understand." I stood up now and looked around. By the look of our surrounding we were in Abe's warehouse still.

"Rose come I will take you outside to your father and mother." I took her hand and beckoned her to follow me.

"Dimitri I can't I have to get back, just listen to me." She pulled her hand out of my with a lot of force. I was hurt she wouldn't let me hold her hand but am grateful she is here now.

"I am not the Rose who said all those terrible things to you I love you. I remember the day when we meet, i remember seeing you near that tree before you captured Lissa and I, I remember the time in the cabin and how you saved me from my insanity and we had sex, I remember the lust charm and the first time you gave me my stake I am a different...AHHHHHHH!"

"ROSE!" I yelled out she just disappeared all of a sudden, I heard her screams as she disappeared

RPOV

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I woke up screaming. I just had a dream about Dimitri why would I dream about him Ewwww. But something about it is felt simular, like I have had the same experience before.

"Rose!" My head jerked to the left in the direction of the voice; Adrian.

"Coming." I ran toward Adrian. I still felt weird after that weird disgusting dream. But that was the problem I should have felt disgusted, but I didn't.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author Notes: Hey all sorry for the long wait. Just lately been busy and haven't really been in the writing mood, for all the other authors who may be reading this story and just fanfition readers, you will hopefully understand you got to be in the right type of head space and mood to write a story. Thanks all and enjoy. **_

My eyes shot open. I sat up gasping for air.

"ROSE!" I Screamed looking around the room; but there was something she wasn't there. I felt a wave of sadness and disappoint come over me. It was just a dream, I dreamt of Roza coming back to me begging for help. I sighed in despair, missing my one love.

"How are you feeling now?" my head spun around to see a young boy sitting beside my head with a dish cloth in his hand with water dripping off it onto the pavement where my head was previously at. I reached up and touched my forehead…..it was damp.

"Who are you?" I asked the small boy as he beckoned me to lay my head down again on the hard cool ground. He put the cloth against my head. It felt nice and cool against my throbbing headache.

"I'm Simon, your Mr Dimitri I know that. Mr Abe guards told me when they brought you here. You were bleeding from your head and had bruises on your face and stomach. " Simon was wearing rich dark blue shirt with black pants and black dress shoes. I looked down on at stomach which had bear shed of my shirt and felt my face and side of my head, pressing down slightly to feel the bruise or any sort of pain and injury. I felt nothing; no pain, no tenderness or any evidence at all that I had been wounded. I looked expectantly at Simon, with wide questioning eyes. He smiled a small hesitant grin at me, all those I could see fear in his eyes. I moved slowly towards to boy, careful not to frighten him of my movement. He looked at me weary, and flinched slightly as I raised my hand to brush the hair out of his eyes.

"You, you're a spirit user, aren't you?" The boy looked at me with bright glistering eyes.

"Yyyyessss….." He muttered silently. I looked around the room. It was cold. There was a table over across the room and a couch towards my left. I looked behind me, and as I did my head hurt, it started to throb slightly again.

"Did it help you seeing your girlfriend?" My head spun towards him again. A nice rose colour spread along his checks in embarrassment.

"My what?" How did he know about the dream I had? What part did he play in it?

"Your…woman…she very pretty." He said shyly.

"Yes, yes she is," I said curiously, "How did you know about it?"

He looked around the ware house and shifted uncomfortable on the cold concert ground. He shook his head furiously.

"I don't want to tell you," I said with tears in his eyes, "People don't like it when I tell them about what I can do, only Mr Abe is okay with me." I felt sorry for the poor boy. Obviously he had gone through quite a bit to so scared and shy.

"You can tell me…I won't hurt you I just want to know. I think it's cool being a sprit user." I told him in a gentle voice, trying to encourage him to tell me.

"Really you do?" he looked at me with bright swimming eyes.

"Yes I do. I have a friend back at home. Lissa her name is, she's a sprit users just like you. If you like you can come back with me when I go back and you could meant her." Lissa would love to meet another sprit user even at his age he is still very powerful.

"Well I don't know it would be cool to meet another person like me, who can do the things I can. It's really confusing, no one can tell me what's happening and why I can do stuff that other people can't do. Only now since i have meet Mr Abe he I kind of know that happening. It's up to Mr Abe if I go, I own him my life." He said to me with a lot emotion in his voice.

"Yes well I have some things to do back home but maybe one day." I said to him. BANG!... I heard a loud bang sound as if a chair fell on the ground or something. I looked over at Simon and saw a tear travel down his face.

"Hey it's okay…it was just a chair." I said quickly to re-sure him.

"Okay" he still look frightened. I moved closer towards him and put my arm around his shoulder and pulled him towards me for a hug. I squeezed him lightly to re-sure him that it's okay and nothing will happen he is safe.

"Now Martin, you need to tell me what was that with Rose." I demanded of him. I made sure not to use a harsh tone but I firm one to ensure he knows I am serious.

"Well…." He looked up at me with uncertainty in his eyes.

"Go on" I told him. I need to know how and what was that. How was that possible. I have heard of sprit dreams before from Adrian, Lisa and Rose but if that was a sprit dream then why didn't Rose hate me and neither of us are sprit users so it's not possible.

"I overheard what some of the guard and Abe had been saying about this woman called Rose and how this Adrian bad man made her fall in love with me and how they are going to stop him and get her back. So when you were injured and all I healed you and I thought it may help and you would maybe like to see her again so I combined you and Rose together in like a limbo land." Martin said all at once in what sounded like one breath of air.

"But I don't understand how did you do it, you don't know Rose or what she looked like or anything. Also how did you or it; Rose hates me at the moment." I was still confused. What Martin said help me understand I bit what happened but not fully how it was possible or what exactly happened.

"Well Mr Dimitri, i looked into your head and though about the woman name Rose and your mind showed me images of her, I saw her face and what she looked like. So then I got out of your head and it's hard to explain Sir, but it's like I grabbed my magic and I felt it swell up and I thought of Rose and how she really felt about you and how you felt about her and I kinda well it was like I just combined you together in a dream. But really it's limbo, no one is real in limbo it's like a dream place where nothing can affect you. So the Rose that was just talking to you was the her normally not under the compulsion." Martin finished telling me with a big gasp of air.

"Wow okay then….that must have took a lot of magic." I said to him. I was still in shock trying to soak in and absorb what I just heard.

"yeah it did a bit, it am quite tired…" Martin voice rose up higher and finished with a yawn.

**To be continued… **


End file.
